scarletversefandomcom-20200214-history
List of technologies/Modern Tech
This page contains a list of technologies researched and developed in the 21st century, including technologies based on anomalous and/or mundane studies. Commontechnology 3D Printers: 3D printers were made to create items but its potential was revealed when it can create biomedical parts, guns and so on. And so, the 3D printers were utilized to create items that are beneficial or defensive. Liquid Fluoride Thorium Reactor: A type of molten salt reactor, the liquid fluoride thorium reactor use a thorium fuel cycle with a fluoride-based, molten, liquid salt fuel. It is rated for 1 gigawatts output with a reactor life of 70 years. Collision Suits: Collision Suits were next-generation combat armor created as a result of the Infantry Protection project, which look for solutions and methods to increase the infantry's chances of survival, due to huge infantry losses during the early stage of the Spellcross War. The Universal New Type Armor or Universal New Type (UNTA and UNT respectively) vests were such example of Collision Suits. Regenerative Medicine: Ever since the Spellcross War, the New Sovereign Military City Hospital and other medical science groups have begun testing on stem cell-based regenerative treatments. New Sovereign Military City Hospital would receive a liver in pristine condition that regenerates regardless of the damage, even cell cultures taken from it would grow into full livers in 30 hours. Renewable Energy Technology: The renewable energy technology were created as a result of the oil crises in the mid to late-20th century. Solar arrays, wind turbines, geothermal generators, and dams were used to provide clean energy and electricity while ethanol and methanol fuels were used for vehicles, aircraft and ships. Spaceplane: The spaceplane refers to light, medium or heavy spacecraft created to transport people, supplies or cargo to and from Armanya/Earth and space. Paratechnology Electro-Thaumic Computer: The Electro-Thaumic Computers were computer systems capable of performing thaumaturgical rituals and workings, originally designed to perform exorcisms in conjunction with exorcists and religious persons on individuals possessed by spirits. The Electro-Thaumic Computer's role is later expanded to help imbue weapons or technology with thaumaturgic power and supposedly create a stable inconsistent spacetime to use for testing. Electro-Thaumic Railgun: The Electro-Thaumic Railgun is a heavy weapon created to combat hostile spirit swarms. There were rumors that those within or near the ETR projectile's path will be disintegrated. Ethical standards prevented the use of the ETR on human live subjects. InconSpace Mapping and Navigation Equipment: Developed by Founders-Savior Conglomerate (and other defense industries')'s paratechnology division, the Founders-Savior Inconsistent Spacetime Mapping and Navigation Equipment is used for mapping locales with inconsistent spacetime. The equipment is a 6th order Dressler-Hanaboshi system solver used to provide the primary functionality in conjunction with the spacetime measuring equipment, which is composed of an 8-axis differential chronometer and a Herbet dimensionality gauge. Memetic Dance Agents: Memetic Dance Agents were what they really are, dancing-induced music. Memetic Dance Agents were utilized to prevent enemies from trying to take any information. Those who activated the Memetic Dance Agents will dance non-stop, even if those were strong enough to resist its influence. Reality Anchors: Developed by Founders-Savior Conglomerate's paratechnology division, the Founders-Savior Reality Anchors were devices capable of nullifying or eliminating reality-warped areas and restore the levels of reality. Early Reality Anchor models were susceptible to critical malfunctions if there are less than 15 RA models. The latest model of the Founders-Savior Reality Anchors contain a low-medium-high setting to prevent the aforementioned malfunctions. Thaumaturgic Attachable Devices: The Thaumaturgic Attachable Devices were developed in New Sovereign Military City Hospital's underground R&D section. These attachable devices, which have been imbued with thaumaturgic power, have been used by people, especially military personnel, to help in youkai pacification operations. One example is a targeting optic imbued with thaumaturgic power. Thaumaturgic Prosthetics: These advanced prosthetics were made in New Sovereign Military City Hospital's underground research and development section. The advanced prosthetics were designed for use by people who lost a limb or few and were imbued with thaumaturgic power to eliminate the rejection syndrome.